


He Has A Thing For Blondes

by captaincoffeegirl515



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515
Summary: It was a simple mission. Get in. Seduce the baddie into showing us where he's hiding the goods. Steal it. Get out.How was One supposed to know the guy was gay?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286





	He Has A Thing For Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the first time ever, I've actually managed to finish writing a fic! Yay!
> 
> I hope y'all like it!

It was a simple, straightforward mission really. 

Step One, they do a little party crashing. Never underestimate what a good suit or a gorgeous evening gown can do for you. A bit of cash under the table to get their names on the guest list doesn’t hurt either.

Step Two, big baddie Philippe Alessandro has this neat little habit of keeping his hard drive full of top secret files on highly advanced government weaponry inside the glove compartment of his favorite car. 

Plot twist! Nobody knows for sure which car is his actual favorite. He also has about 217 cars - and counting - in this summer villa alone. Good luck!

Wait. Did I say nobody knew which one was his favorite car? No, I meant nobody except Alessandro himself.

I also feel the need to add that the charming bastard was voted most eligible bachelor in Luxembourg for 3 years in a row. He’s also known to be a huge flirt and a playboy. So this is where Step Three comes in. Find Alessandro, seduce him into showing us where he keeps all his cars, and most importantly, which one is his favorite. Well actually, he has a thing for blondes, so that means Two will be the one doing the seducing.

Three isn’t happy about it, obviously. But it’s  _ Three _ , so he can go fuck himself.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. So naturally, things had to go wrong.

* * *

_ “Anyone have eyes on the target?” _ Seven spoke up from the bar he was currently lounging on with Three. He scanned the room a fifth time, trying to find someone - anyone - with any resemblance to the man in the photo One showed them. Three shrugged, still sulking about what Two’s part in this plan was. He’d been drinking steadily as the night wore on and was starting to move from being tipsy to being flat-out drunk. Normally, Seven would be going around, trying to find another vantage point, but _someone_ had to be responsible and make sure the big baby didn’t get into any trouble.

"This sucks!" Three complained. 

"You suck." Seven snarked back automatically. 

One sighed loudly.  _ “No! I already told you, no. Just like every other time anybody’s asked, he’s not here yet. So quit asking!” _ He snapped. He was getting frustrated. So far, he’s had to fend off at least four different men who had decided to test their luck with Five. _Was it so hard to understand the word ‘no’?_ Now he was hovering as she made a few  _ female  _ friends instead of keeping a lookout for Philippe. One internally berated himself.  _ See? This was why they shouldn't form attachments. _ Now instead of focusing on the mission, he's stuck worrying about the next asshole that was looking to bother Five. 

Two and Four were lost somewhere in the thick of the revelling partygoers, but they could still hear Four snicker at One’s answer. The young man was thoroughly enjoying the party, stuffing his face with as much caviar and hors  d'oeuvres as he could stomach, toying with all the fancy gadgets he could get his hands on, and seeing just how much jewelry he can manage to nick in one night. Two resigned herself to being his chaperone, softly scolding him whenever she saw him stealing a new watch or necklace and then telling him how she caught him so that he could improve his skills.

* * *

One was pissed. Turns out, Alessandro had several ballrooms in his villa and that he usually stayed in each room for an hour or so until he found someone who caught his eye. They couldn’t go looking for him since they had no way of knowing which room he was in or if he’d already been in one. Who knows, maybe he’d already found some cute blond to fuck. All they could do was wait until he showed up or the party ended. He also had to deal with yet another admirer who wouldn’t leave Five alone even with One beside her, telling him to fuck off. He was this close to making a scene and punching the guy in the throat.

For once, luck was on their side as they only waited another 40 minutes before they noticed a commotion by the large oak doors. Alessandro has arrived, and he was making one hell of an entrance. 

Fire dancers led the way, twirling burning batons effortlessly and clearing out some space by making people back away from the heat. After them came belly dancers, then circus performers, then a pair of white tigers with their handlers holding the ends of jewel encrusted leashes behind them. Finally, in walked one Philippe Alessandro and his entourage of bodyguards.

Three, Four, and Five openly gaped. None of them had ever seen such a grandiose display of opulence in their lives and they eagerly raved to their current partners and to each other through the comms about the different acts. 

They watched as Alessandro flirted and charmed his way around the ballroom. So far he hadn’t found anyone worth more than a few minutes of his time. Two and Four had stayed back for a bit, waiting for an opening, when the man happened to look their way and paused, looking starstruck. Then with an intense look of passionate determination, he started making his way towards the pair. 

“Looks like you have your work cut out for you.” Four elbowed her softly and grinned before stepping away to get another glass of champagne. 

Two smiled back before facing their target and meeting him halfway. She smiled prettily at him and greeted him with a soft ‘bonjour’. However, instead of the reaction she was expecting, he stared at her as if he was confused by her sudden appearance. After a moment, he remembered himself and he regaled her with his winning smile and a warm welcome. 

They chatted for a few minutes and Two was about to take a shot at getting the information they needed when he held up a hand between them which made her pause. At least he had the decency to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry. You are a very beautiful woman, there is no doubt about it. But unfortunately," 

He shifted slightly to the side to look at someone behind her and nodded in their direction. "I'm more interested in your ‘friend’ over there." 

She turned around to see the only other blond in their team smiling over his champagne glass at a couple of women. One of them was missing an earring.

When she looked back at Alessandro, there was no mistaking the look of lust in the man's eyes and the realization surprised her. Two managed to keep her composure with only the minute widening of her eyes betraying her.  _ Well this changes things. _ But Two would not have become such a high ranking CIA spy without knowing how to quickly adapt to sudden changes. 

"Oh, you mean Ben?" She remarked, using the cover names One gave them. 

She leaned in closer, placed a hand over his arm, and then added nonchalantly, "He's single, you know." 

His eyes gleamed. "Is he?" 

In the corner of her eye, she could see Four scrunching his eyebrows and trying his hardest to pretend he didn't just hear their conversation over the comms. 

_ "Uhh Two? Where are you going with this?" _ Seven's voice crackled to life through the comms. 

Two giggled. “Truth be told, I didn’t take you for someone who was interested in men.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “I try not to make it obvious, hence the playboy facade, but he is very… captivating.”

_ “Oh my god! He's gay and he has the hots for Four!” _ Five squealed.

“Then I’m sure you will be pleased to know that Ben is bisexual. So you have a chance.” Two grinned.

_ “Hold up for one second, Two!” _ Seven’s voice of reason rang through the comms.  _ “Are you saying Four’s gonna be the one seducing the target?” _

Five chimed in.  _ "Oh, yeah, I, I don't think this is a good idea, Two. I've seen him flirt with guys before. It's bad. Really, really bad."  _

Three laughed.  _ "Yeah! He's very funny. You remember Sicily? There was this guy. This cute Italian redhead, Mazz-"  _

Four quickly cut him off, turning his head away from Two and their target so it wouldn't be suspicious.  _ "Nobody needs to know about that disaster, Three!"  _

_ “Wait, what redhead?” _ One spoke up almost protectively.  _ “What do you mean you’ve flirted before? Was this before or after being a ghost? No, wait, Three and Five saw this so it’s after. What did I tell you about the ‘no attachments’ rule? When was this? Who did you flirt with? Do I have to kill him?” _

Two cut off One’s tirade by leaning against Alessandro and offering to introduce the two and was met with an eager ‘yes’. In her earpiece, she could hear Three teasing One and calling him an 'angry papa wolf'. 

One groaned.  _ "Ugh! Okay, change of plans. Four, you seduce him and find out where he’s keeping his cars. Two, make introductions." _

Four balked at their new instructions.  _ "What? No! Are you joking?" _

_ "Nope!" _ One replied cheerfully.  _ "Go get 'im, tiger!" _

Ignoring Four’s protests, Two linked her arm with Alessandro’s and together they slowly glided in between rich partygoers until they came to a stop in front of Four. After exchanging names and pleasantries, Two excused herself. She winked at Philippe then gave a warning glare at Four that very clearly said 'if you fuck this up, I will gut you with a spoon'. 

Without Two around, Four’s nervousness increased tenfold. "Uh, hi Mr. Alessandro! So... I heard you have a lot of nice fancy cars?"

_ "Subtlety, Four!"  _ One’s angrily whispered into his comm.

Luckily for them, he only noticed they way Four called him and he shook his head. “Please, call me Philippe. Mr. Alessandro was what they called my father.”

Four gulped. “Right! Yes. Philippe. Good to know.”

“So you like cars, Ben?” He asked, smoothly sliding his arm around Four’s waist so that his hand was resting low on his back and dangerously close to his ass.

“Who? Oh, me! Uh, yeah, yes! I love cars.” In a panic, he automatically agreed. “In fact, I’m in love with my car!”

A bit aways, One was on the receiving end of a number of dirty looks as he loudly groaned and buried his face in both hands.

Philippe laughed, then started guiding the blonde along the ballroom floor. “Walk with me.”

“What kind of cars do you like?” He asked after he had dismissed his bodyguards.

“Umm,” Four chewed his lip as he thought. “Well, I’ve always wanted an Alfa Romeo. A neon green Giulia Quadrifoglio.”

“Neon green?” Philippe raised an eyebrow. “Well that certainly will catch many eyes. It’s an interesting color.”

“It’s a good color.” He insisted. It had been Six’s favorite color and Four felt a strange need to defend his brother’s taste.

The taller man laughed. “I didn’t say it was bad!”

The two wandered around the room, talking and joking the entire time. Early on, Four managed to change the subject to jewelry since he had a whole lot more knowledge on that topic than cars.

“Ah, so you must have liked that woman’s earring very much then?” Philippe joked. 

Four froze. “You saw that?”  _ Shit shit shit this mission is a disaster. Why the fuck did I even try stealing when he was looking in my direction? What was I thinking? _

Surprisingly, he only smiled then whispered conspiratorially in his ear. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

It took nearly an hour of talking and a few attempts at flirting, until Philippe leant down to whisper suggestively in Four’s ear, making him shiver. “I think I’ve had enough of this party. Do you want to go somewhere more private? ”

Four turned to face him with wide innocent eyes. "What?" 

Philippe smiled, amused, then he straightened up. “As I recall, you first asked me about my cars. If you like, I can show you my collection?”

“Oh thank god” Four muttered under his breath before giving the guy his best grin. “Of course! I’d love to.”

* * *

Alessandro led him down a series of hallways which were empty save for a guard or two every 50 meters or so. Four remarked at the number of guards and turns they had to take, making the other man laugh. He didn't need to know that it was more so that the rest of the team could find them rather than him being impressed at his security detail. After Turgistan, One had made it his personal mission to make Four understand the importance of giving proper directions, even to the point of making him actual written tests to answer. 

They took a hidden ‘elevator’ that looked more like a fancy platform just big enough for four persons and only had a short cylindrical control panel at the center. With a push of a button, Philippe took them on a short ride down into a pitch black, dark space. The lights came on and the vast room was bathed in an almost ethereal glow. Luxury cars of all kinds filled up the entire garage.

At the young man’s awestruck look, Philippe smiled. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Four could only nod as words escaped him. He turned slowly, taking in the entire garage which was loaded with more money than he had ever seen in his entire life. He wandered around for a few minutes before coming to a stop by an older looking sports car and reached out and ran his fingers over its worn surface. 

Four took a deep breath.  _ Well, it’s now or never.  _ “So, which one’s your favorite?” He asked quietly.

Philippe came up to hug him from behind. “The one you’re admiring, actually.”

“What? Really?” That was unexpected, both the hug which almost made him jump and the fact that he managed to guess the correct car.

“You never really forget your first.”

Four hummed noncommittally. He remembered how his first relationship went, and it did not end well.

“But no matter… I think I have a new favorite.”

“Oh?”  _ Of course there’d be a catch, _ Four griped internally. “Which one?”

Philippe stepped back and made the blond turn to face him before replying. “Well he’s standing right in front of me.” 

Distantly, he could hear One gagging through his hidden earpiece.

Four snorted. "You really need to work on your pick-up lines, mate." 

The other man barked out a laugh. “It was worth a try.” He said before pressing closer, their faces just inches away. “But I think it’s done its job.”

Four couldn’t even dare to breathe when Philippe brought their lips together softly.

_ Oh fuck, he’s a damn good kisser, _ Four thought as they made out.

Philippe continued to kiss him and slowly maneuvered them both so that Four was leaning against the car, trapped between the cold metal and his solid, warm body. After a moment, he slipped a knee in between the blond’s legs and nudged them apart before grinding his thigh on Four’s groin, drawing a gasping moan out of the young man.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to show up. Thanks to Four’s notes, they were able to take out the guards with little difficulty. Now, they stopped and stared at the pair until One finally had enough.

"Oh, hell no!" He said before shooting Alessandro dead in a blind fury. 

"Hey! I was actually enjoying that!" Four yelled at them. At most, he looked mildly annoyed at the interruption and subsequent death of the man he had been making out with.

One rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. Fucking millennials!" 

* * *

Back in their “headquarters”, Billy emptied out the hidden pockets of his suit onto the big table in front of them. The team’s - with the exception of One, who threw his hands up in exasperated defeat, and Two, who shook her head disapprovingly - eyes slowly widened as they took in each new piece of extravagant jewelry and expensive watches that was placed there.

“So… How much do you reckon this all costs?” Four asked them after putting the last of his haul down.

They started asking questions all at once. “What?” “How?” “Where?” 

“I’m a thief, remember? Just nicked it here and there throughout the party.”

With a sigh, Seven came up beside Four and softly slapped him upside the head. “What did I tell you about the stealing?”

Four gaped. “Are you seriously still going on about me stealing?! We literally kill-”

“Yes, I am.” The marksman interrupted, then put a hand on Billy’s shoulder. “But you did good back there. We couldn't have done it without you." He said, making Billy duck his head in an attempt to hide his smile at the praise. 

"Although," Blaine added, "I could've gone without hearing you say just how much you love your car.”

Billy groaned as everyone burst out into laughter, their joyful voices soon overlapping as they chattered to each other about that ridiculous almost-disaster of a mission.


End file.
